His Turn
by Wheatley Laboratories
Summary: Short Chelley oneshot, prompt was for Wheatley experiencing pleasure. NSFW with not-evil!chassis Wheatley


Aftershocks of pleasure tingled down Chell's spine as she reopened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Wheatley-his eye lid was heavy and he was staring straight down at her, quiet for once, watching, his face tilted in curiosity. The cobalt blue hexagonal-patterned light was almost blinding to her at first, but quickly her eyes readjusted to the relative darkness of the chamber, and she felt the tension in her back-caused by the paramount excitement of the last few minutes they'd spent together, with him slaving away for her just like she'd done for him down in the test chambers-drain away in muggy afterglow.

Ohh, yes.

Her own breath had not yet receded back into its normal rhythm, and for a moment, she thought it was hers that was gently rocking his chassis. He continued to stare, his lower optic shield finally pulling up into a smile. No, he too appeared breathless, breathless and proud, she noticed vaguely over her own feelings of drowsiness. She had grown fond of him, but a sudden, overwhelming desire overtook her and made her reach out for him, made her pull him close and kiss his beautiful face over and over in thanks. Irreversibly attracted to the not-so-little moron after he'd shown his competence in at least one area of 'science', if you could call it that, her damp hands slipped along his body's smooth surface plates, frantic, searching for the piece he'd mentioned briefly, the manual override, the spot that would drive him crazy.

"Hold on a sec, what's that you're up to, now?" He tugged himself away a little and looked down at her. She blinked and looked away, continuing, and he seemed to like her searching-she was pulled downward as he stretched out the joint at his middle, arching forward, closer to her face as he chuckled. "Oo, that tickles, luv, heh heh heh. And 'ere I was, thinking I'd manage to tire you out. Not tired at all, are you? No, unless I'm very much mistaken, I-ooh. I think you want to do this. Do it again. Aha, is that what you're-ohh..."

Chell broke away to watch him, smiling a little. He gyrated the ring around his optic, rotating it back and forth slightly, as if he was trying hard to think-and Chell rubbed her fingertips along the sensor-ridden, grooved metal. His optic shields closed in a prolonged blink and he mumbled quietly, quiet enough to still hear the plink of his optic shields closing and the tiny sounds of the servos that controlled the movement of his plates humming away with each motion over the sound of his voice.

"That's-mmmm. A bit different than last time, if I'm honest. Last time was more for... for you, luv, I think, but this is... oh. I can, uh, I can feel that, did you-heh, did you know that?" He chuckled and sighed, retracting his face as if he were embarrassed.

Chell's reply was to curl her fingers further around the sensor-rich piece and smile.

Wheatley laughed some more and smiled, stumbling over his words, whether because of shyness or from excitement, she did not know. "Ahh, well t-that's fine with me, heh heh," he chuckled, "Absolutely great, if I'm honest. Carry-carry on, then."

She began to tug on it, watching his response, the way his eye shrank in surprise and he pulled away before relaxing-she didn't give up, though. Instead, she used her free hand to follow him, leaning in so close that all she could see was the front of his eye, and kissed him gently.

Relax... she exhaled. Her breath fogged the cracked glass of his optic.

He looked a great deal moreso, after that-until she readjusted her grip and began to stroke him fully. "O-ohh, that..." he whimpered, "You should keep doing that."

He sighed, his optic unfocused. Chell kissed him, relishing the coolness of it, listening to the sound of his internal fans' whirr increasing ever so slightly alongside the desperation in her own touches. He rolled his eye, sighing a happy-sounding 'oh' while he did it, becoming clumsy and impatient-the twitch he'd had when he'd watched her through the test chamber monitors was back. She could feel him straining, trying to make her go faster, or at least match her rhythm-still, she marveled at how gentle he was. She'd seen what he could do, felt pleasure from his capabilities that she'd never dreamed of-and now, she wanted him to feel it, too.

She made her way down, kissing him carefully as she went. She sucked softly at the ridge of the bottom of his core but he closed his plates almost in reflex and whimpered again, straining and pressing against her as gently as he could, careful not to crush her but needy and desperate for more of her touches.

"Uhn, yes please," he sighed, "Touch me more. Do that. Do it, yes, do it again, do it more you clever, beautiful..."

If she had had any doubts before that she was giving him physical pleasure, they were gone now-she could hear the anxiousness in his voice, which had become rapid and somehow deeper, more demanding and heavy with something-lust? He groaned a little, stretching his plates, fighting back a shiver as Chell kept kissing his body, lips trailing down to where the bit she'd been touching glowed slightly. He was warm, bordering on hot, babbling nonsense words which turned into a groan of disbelief as her rigorously massaging hand slowed and slipped away to hang down by her side instead.

"Oh, what?!" he gasped, distraught. "Come-come back, please, you haven't finished yet! You can't be done already, you haven't finished!"

He was angry, and tore away to glare at her. She sat, kneeling, looking up at his big, flared-out angry face placidly, before her eyes turned to the bit of him at his front (which, as metal and synthetic as it was, was doing a good job of communicating anxious need-the lit sensors flickered as if under stress, too, the longer she stared) and she wiggled forward and licked him briefly at its tip.

"Ahh!" he snarled, pushing forward into her face. "Come on, you!"

She opened her mouth for him, but not before she had pushed against the white plate of his body, allowing only the head of the thing to slide inside. He whined loudly then, whether from pleasure or distress she did not know, but she blinked and looked up as best she could to the sight of his eye darting down to keep her face in view, to watch. He wiggled and groaned more as he tried to press it further inside. "Auuughhh! Why are you being so tricky, luv! You're making this so hard!"

She swirled her tongue against the head of the thing, feeling the coolness and smoothness and roundness of it against her tongue before she started to suck, slowly taking him further, inch by inch, inside. "That's it," he coaxed her, his voice nearly ragged and breathless, straining against her. "That's it, nice and slow and gentle, luv, ohh..."

She felt the length of him warming from the heat of her mouth, hard and tingling with the barely-there vibration of him. Starting slow with soft suction she worked up to something much more, testing his patience, seeking to see how far he'd let her go before his frustration got the better of him. It was so intense, he'd said, just about ready to beg, "Nearly, there, luv, yessss, keep going, now, don't you stop, ohhhh, god, look at you! You're loving it, aren't you, crazy for it, ohhhh..."

His moan was throaty and rumbled with mounting tension. She sucked, hard, giving him what he most wanted, following his directions, doing just as he liked. His optic rolled in a loop, nearly disappearing into his shell, his voice and body beginning to quiver with his excitement.

"Ohhhhh, yeah. It's coming, almost there, I can feel it. I can-oh, yeah-feel it..."

She felt the heat radiating from her cheeks and her moist groin increase as he wiggled again, grinning with terrible anticipation. She took him as deeply as she could, frantic and nearly choking, running her hands along his plates, caressing him-

At the last second, he stared down at her, already groaning. She felt him shuddering even before her mouth filled as he shouted, shocked with pleasure, too overwhelmed to look at her.

He collapsed soon after, sliding himself from her mouth, leaving her feeling even muggier than she had felt beforehand. He panted, looking thoroughly exhausted, drooping a little as she took him in her arms and squeezed, nuzzling the robot in the most comforting way she could. "Thank you," he said, his voice fuzzy with exhaustion. "Thank you, that was well done, luv, seriously..."

She smiled and kissed him softly above his optic.


End file.
